I've fallen for you
by C1412
Summary: Kise Ryouta is gay. Gay, not in a happy or cheerful sense of way. Gay, i mean-He's gay. Yes, the hot, basketball player that can copy a lot of people? Yep, he's gay. And so, enter his awesome bestfriend-who knows his secret- Mizusu Nakahara. But, one day something awful happened. Pic ain't mine. Criticisms are ok :D


I've fallen for you

My name is Mizusu Nakahara, a freshie here at Kaijou High, previously from Teiko Middle School. I'm acquainted with the so-called "Generation of Miracles". I met them when I was studying at Teiko ( obviously) they weren't really that nice to me, and they're quite arrogant (especially Akashi, he gives me the creeps) anyways. Kise Ryouta is like my…. bestest friend amongst them, because he's my childhood friend. We grew up living in the same street. Actually, it was quite a shock that he's a basketball player, despite his…uhmm..uhh…personality. Here's the thing, the guy with a blond hair that can make fangirl squeal? He's gay. Yes, yes. Ever since he entered middle school, I didn't know that he was gay until came the last year of middle school. Like srsly(he didn't told me that secret of his) . But whatever, he only show that gay demeanor of his when we're together. It's a secret sooo, shhh!

Anyways, this is like my diary, and so one day! (yey, the most cliché to start a story) I encountered something weird.

Oh and I forgot, I have a boyfriend named: Mamoru Matsushita. He has this black silky hair that covers his left eye, he's a regular in the soccer team and he's quite popular too. We're not in the same class tho. Oh well.

….

"Kisechi!" Mizusu cried out as she saw her bestfriend, whose been waiting on their front door; the young girl waved her hands, grabbing his attention. Kise greeted her with a warm smile, he looked around and makes sure no one can hear them or see them. He walks toward her and gave her a bear hug.

"GIRL! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU! I see, you're been following my advice!" Kise looked at Mizusu from head to toe, and winked at her "I told you that'd make you look cute!~" he squealed at the sight of his bestfriend looking cute.

"Ahahaha! Yes, the fabulous Kise Ryouta is never wrong. Anyways, let's go!"

"Yes~ and hot boys are waiting!"

"Eew. Stop it, it's quite disgusting when you say it!" Mizusu teases him and dragged his hands, and they ran.

When they reached the school campus, the young girl broke free the connections of their hands and cleared her throat. She fixed her hair, hoping that all of the running did not mess it up. Kise, on the other hand, fixes his uniform and flips his bangs

"hey, do I look manly enough?" Mizusu nodded "hey, have you seen Mamoru?" Kise shook his head. The young girl just nodded in dismay and disregarded it. She thought that he's sick, or maybe he's late.

"let's go now" Kise cleared his throat, and they made their way towards their classrooms. As usual, Kise is hoarded by his fans; he would wink at them and would graciously accept their home-made bento. Some would even ask for his autograph. Oh the life of being a model, and a basketball player. Mizusu would just chuckle at the sight of her bestfriend.

'_if people were to find out that he's gay, what'll be their reaction tho. Oh well.' _She silently thought as she sits down on her chair. She sighed, waiting for the teacher.

'_I wonder if Mamoru is doing ok.'_

Suddenly_, _their homeroom teacher barged in to their classroom—wearing the sincerest smile ever….Their history teacher and adviser, Ms. Mai, only shows her sincerest smile whenever there'll be a long, long, long hard test. Ms. Mai was humming as she puts down her things in the teachers' table.

"Ok class, we will have our long quiz—regarding about chapter 11-15!" she beamed at the class, and a series of moans and groans hollered in the air.

"The quiz will be 30 items, erasures aren't allowed. Capitalize the letters, and the time limit would be 40 mins. Good luck everyone!" Ms. Mai read the instructions and distributed the papers for the quiz. After doing so, she was smiling deviously. And so, the quiz began. As usual, Mizusu remained calm and composed. She wasn't the top 1 for nothing, she would smirk everything she reads the question. It was easy as pie for her. However, her gay bestfriend; Kise Routa, keeps on laughing everytime he sees the following question. He was screwed alright.

After the quiz, Ms. Mai collected the answer sheets and proceeded with the lectures. It was a typical day for them, Mizusu always topping the class and Kise always getting hoarded by fangirls. Time went by, and it was the afterschool activities. Everyone has their clubs and all, but for Mizusu her afterschool activity is watching her bestfriend play basketball. Sometimes though, she would watch her boyfriend play soccer. However, since her boyfriend didn't go to school; she decided to support Kise in basketball.

"GO KISE! YEAH! PAWN THEM!" Mizusu would yell from the benches, and she would say 'YES!' everytime Kise scores a basket. It was a magnificent sight to see Kise excel in something, Mizusu greatly knows that he loves basketball so much. Even though, he was gay—atleast, he found passion at something. And so, the practice ended and they all decided to go home. As usual, Mizusu and Kise would take the same route since they live at the same street. They walked at the same route, looking at the clear blue sky above them. The wind was serene, and light coming from the sun was breath-taking. It was an ideal atmosphere for two friends to converse about what happened during school.

"I seriously have my eyes for sr. Daniel!~" Kise squealed, remembering how he looks like. Sr. Daniel was a foreign teacher who teaches English. He was goodlooking and popular to girls…and gays.

"Oh come on, I thought you had your eyes on Nakamura-sensei? He was a heartrob too!"

"I can't choose!" The latter would mess up his hair due to his chagrin and Mizusu would laugh at him.

And so, the laughter disappeared.

They saw Mamoru kissing someone.

It's not like he doesn't know where she lives, it was done on purpose.

It's a sign that they're over.

Mizusu widened her eyes, unable to move. She couldn't fathom what she was seeing. It was like she was splashed with cold water. The young girl didn't know what to feel…Was she supposed to be angry? Was she supposed to break down in tears? Mizusu does not know the answer to it. She felt a feint in her heart; a stab that shattered her innocent heart into pieces. Finally, she managed to say the word: '_why?'_

Mamoru notices his girlfriend's presence and immediately stops kissing passionately the blonde girl. He trembled and uttered a weak, helpless voice.

"B-babe" He stuttered. He has been caught in the act. Without a warning or anything, Mamoru was sent flying into the air. He got punched by Kise Ryouta. Kise his hands were closed into fists, his eyes filled with rage and hatred. His heart burned with madness and foulness. His nostrils flared up, his mouth quivered and his words blasted with foulness. He lost the meaning of 'calm' and 'being composed'. Kise actually detested Mamoru in the first place. He loathes him. He tried to control himself from punching in his face whenever he would leave Mizusu alone. The blonde girl ran from terror, she only dragged into this mess. Mamoru regained consciousness and slowly stood up; massaging his reddish-face. He was supposed to be hurt and scared, but instead a smirk was forming unto his lips.

"And I thought you were gay." Kise ignored his statement, he was about to deliver another punch but Mizusu stops him. With her gentle voice, and eyes that are full of innocence; she reminded him that it's worthless to deal with idiots. Kise cooled down, and complied with her and they were about to leave—go somewhere else for the mean time.

"Neh, Mizusu. Do you know why I broke up with you?" Mamoru asks as he taunts the two again "Well, first—You were boring. I admit, you have some figures and a pretty face. But…You weren't my type. 2nd, you hang out with the gayest guy in the ! YOU WERE UTTERLY STUPID AND FALL FOR MY SWEET WORDS! AAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Mamoru burst in laughter, his head held up high and a twisted smile was painted in his face "YOU WERE STUPID AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA—" his laugh was cut off when he received a slap coming from Mizusu.

"Idiot. It was my mistake to date you, and actually. You're the gay one here. I can't believe that I dated someone who's full of shit! Well, thank you for revealing this to me." Mizusu sweetly smiled at him. Mamoru was surprised by her reaction, it's like the plan of hurting girls backfired. The young girl gave him another slap and kisses him on the cheek "What a worthless shit you are." With that, the two left, leaving Mamoru helpless ( and his face full of red marks). Once they're far away, Kise boisterously laughs at her actions "Man, you were so awesome back then! You showed that gut what he deserves!"

Mizusu widened her eyes; it wasn't how he usually speaks. The intonations were flat, and there's no hint of being gay in his voice. Could it be…

"Tell me, Kise Ryouta—Are you actually gay?" The two stops walking and an air of awkwardness filled the air.

He stops laughing and grinned, he flips his bangs and draws closer to her. "What if I wasn't?" he stared at her with those heart-melting eyes. He places his hands on her shoulders; he brings his face closer to hers. Mizusu could feel blushing; she wasn't use to this kind of demeanor.

"I'm not gay. Listen, I've been inlove with you since we've first met. I was dismayed when I learned that someone managed to catch your heart. And so, I acted gay ever since then. " He confessed, looking at Mizusu with the most intense eyes ever.

"But..But..I've just broke up with my boyf—"

"Shh," he rested his index finger to her lips " I don't need an answer yet."

Ever since the incident, it became quite awkward between them. Everytime she's together with Kise, she would feel her cheeks blushing and her heart racing. She couldn't directly look at his eyes, everytime they converse. Mizusu would always hear her heartbeat getting louder everytime she would see him. Thinking back now, Kise was the guy whom she always relied on, he was her crying shoulder. Mizusu would always seek advice or help from him. And he was the guy that always appreciates the things she does for him even if it's small.

He never left her side.

He was someone who's good natured…

He was someone that inspired her to do her best in academics..

It pains to see him getting dismayed everytime he would lose in basketball…

It pains when she sees him accepting gifts from other girls

And every morning, Kise is the first thing that comes into her mind and before she fall asleep, Mizusu would remember the times that they goof around.

She can't comprehend these feelings.

Was it love?

Was it merely a crush?

She does not know.

"Neh, Mizusucchi you've been acting weird ever since" Kise spoke up, breaking the ice between them.

"….I just can't fathom these feelings." Mizusu confessed, forcing a smile on her lips. They stop walking, and Kise looked at her; wearing a solemn face. He wants her to be happy, and he doesn't want to see her being troubled.

"I just….can't explain why my heart beats so fast when you're here with me. Why is that, you're the first thing that comes into my mind whenever I hear the word "love"? Why is it…I can't fall asleep without hearing your voice? It's soo….weird!"

Upon hearing these things, Kise chuckled at the sight of her being confused.

"Will you like this if I do this?" The young man brought his face near to hers, pressing down his lips to hers. He cups her cheeks, and Mizusu was astounded by the sudden action of her bestfriend. She doesn't want it to stop, she was enjoying how close their faces are, how she can observe his features closely.

That's right…She has fallen inlove with him….

Kise broke the kiss, and smiled at her "Why didn't you push me away?" he asks as he teases her

"…b-because…I've…fallen in love with you" Mizusu looks down, with her face turning into a tomato. She couldn't look at him straight in the eyes.

"I love you too."


End file.
